An in-memory database is a database whose data is stored in main memory to facilitate faster response times. Due to the size of databases, it may be impractical to store all of the data in the main memory. Disk storage systems or solid state drives may be used to store data for large databases. Although they are capable of storing large amounts of data, the time required to retrieve data from such storage increases the amount of time required to execute a search query. It would be useful to create a system that approaches the performance of an in-memory database and decreases the amount of time required to execute a process, but allows large amounts of data to be stored in long term storage.